Mismatched Lovers
by xXBlackPhantomXx
Summary: Gilbert went to Earth to collet souls but did not expect to fall in love with a blonde haired, purple eyes boy with the purist presence he ever felt. Matthew had no choice but to string Gilbert in a web of lies for his own good. Gilbert notcied Matthew acts different sometimes. What happens when the biggest secret is reveaved? What happens when an Angel gets involved between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay my 5th stroy and my last one until I get some of my other ones compleated which is not anytime soon. This is the story from who won the reviewer contest on Canadian Slave for being the 45th person to review. This should have been posted earlier but I had scraped so many other ideas after writing them. This one was orginaly going to come up here anyways so. This is an Angel/Demon fic. See you are the bottom.**

**Ivan: Phantom only owns the plot to his fic.**

**Warnings for the story: violence, m-preg, lauange, smut (of course) and some other things later on**

**~Twisted Love~**

**Pure Presence**

Gilbert flew up to the 'center'. His destination was Toronto, Canada. He was sent to collet souls there for judgment with a group of other demons who were going to different destinations. He was the leader of a group of about eight men and two women. They were going to be staying there for about two months going back and forth between Hell and the 'center'.

"Gilbert." A voice rang out.

Gilbert looked behind himself to see his best friend Antonio picking up speed. Antonio was a demon with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail with a red ribbon. He had been killed during his pirate days fighting with the British Navy. Technically he was in the Spanish Armada as a high ranking officer but turned into a Spanish Conquistador during the Exploration days of Spain. They became best friends when Antonio brought Gilbert down into Hell around World War II.

"Antonio! What are you doing?" Gilbert said when his friend was beside of him.

"Going to collet souls like you mi amigo." Antonio said happily.

Soon they passed through the hole and were in the 'center' or the human world, Earth. Hell was at the bottom and Heaven was at the top so basically Earth was the 'center' and was the meat in a sandwich. The different worlds were not connected like one would think though. Hell, Heaven and Earth were in different diminutions but were connected through different potholes allowing for different destination landings. Demons were come through different land grafts like dormant volcanos, large holes, caves, etc. Angels came though clear portholes in the sky, the portholes moved it the clouds.

"Where did you get assigned, Spain again?" Gilbert asked.

"No I did not España again, I got London, England." Antonio said sadly.

"Oh the irony." Gilbert laughed.

"Si, but I get to see how it changed all these years."

They said their goodbyes when it was time to split up. Gilbert went one way and Antonio went the other. They came up with plans for meeting up tonight when they got back. Gilbert and his group split off of the large group and flew toward their pre-determined spot.

"Once we get there collect as many souls as possible for today. We leave at eight PM sharp that gives you fourteen hours to collect souls. I want a minimum of a twenty from each of you during these two months. Do you all understand?" Gilbert yelled his orders.

"Yes sir." The group said in unison.

"Split up." Gilbert barked.

The group split up, his platoon going in every direction. Gilbert landed in an alleyway away from human eyes. He changed his form. His horns retracted inside his head, his wings disappeared, his fingernails were no longer sharp, and his eyes were no longer slanted. He flung his hood on his head and made sure he had his backpack because that is where he kept his collected souls. Some people were giving him weird looks. A person dressed in all black in a jacket with the hood pulled up was kind of strange in the beginning of summer.

The first soul Gilbert came across was of a sixteen year old teenager who committed suicide yesterday night by shooting himself in the head with his father's gun. Gilbert followed him for a few minutes before pulling him in the ally. He always hated the confrontations because if a soul was corrupted enough it could use demon like powers and usually when they reach Hell they are turned. When Gilbert told him the boy broke down crying. He was able to calm the boy down and accept it then put the soul in his backpack.

He grabbed the book out of the backpack to see where his next soul was. The entire day Gilbert ran back and forth from one side of his part of town to the other. He was all bruised and battered from running into five enraged spirits, which was the only part he hated about the job. It was five PM and he was starting to get hungry. He had roughly ten thousand in his wallet at the moment because some head of a big corporation was scheduled to die today and when the job was done he took the money.

A demon was allowed to kill a person when his/her time was up. Not only was their time written in the book and once the soul was collected it was marked off on all the collectors book but also on black line on their necks, the darker the color the closer to death that person was. People killed by accidents were the result of a demon's intervention because their time was up. When people died naturally or the cause was suicide their souls just came out they just needed to be captured and no help was needed. Since a person no longer needed the money the demon was allowed to take the money in the person's pockets to help him/her blend in with the human world.

Usually Gilbert brought along another demon to eat with him but he could not sense another one in the area. He was about to go to a restaurant alone before something caught his eye but his senses caught it first. The presence was pure and untouched. Gilbert's head whipped around when the presence came closer to his back. His eyes focused on a small blonde boy saying his good-byes to a larger boy. The boy's shoulder length blond hair perfectly framed his purple blue eyes that shown bright. A red hoodie and baggy light blue jeans covered his frame. The thing that got to Gilbert the most was that there was no black line on his neck, not even a light one. When the boy came by Gilbert grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." The boy muttered.

"I have a question for you." Gilbert said.

"I'm not a prostitute if that was what you were going to ask." The boy snapped.

"It's not that. I was going to meet a friend for dinner but he blew me off for his girlfriend I was hoping you can accompany me; I really don't want to eat alone. What's your name, mine is Gilbert."

"My name is Matthew. Take off your hood first." Gilbert did as he was told and he saw the boy smile. "Alright I'll go. I can pay for myself so you don't have to waste money on me."

"It'll be my treat because I am taking up your time."

"You're not taking up my time. Not when you're hot."

Gilbert stopped walking and just blinked, "I'm hot?"

Matthew spun around on his heel and clasped his hands behind his back, "Yeah no one ever told you that before. Being albino just shows a person in another light because they don't fit normal society rules. To me that make people even more desirable because I don't fit the normal rules either. I never met an albino before so it's a plus."

Gilbert was stunned by the sight before him. The sun was right behind Matthew making his blonde hair shine. His head slightly tilted to the side making him have a cute look. The wind was making Matthew's hair sway back and forth. Matthew really did look like and angel in Gilbert's eyes all he was missing was the wings because he even had the pure presence of an angel.

"Earth to Gilbert, are you still here." Matthew was snapping his fingers in front of the albino's face.

Gilbert shook his head, "Yeah sorry about that. I was kind of lost in thought." He rubbed the back of his head.

Matthew grabbed Gilbert hand and pulled him, "Come on, we are almost there."

"Alright, alright you don't have to pull me." Gilbert laughed.

They ate at a casual family restaurant. Gilbert found Matthew was fun to talk to. When Gilbert asked about the guy earlier Matthew told him the truth. Matthew was on a date with one of the boy that liked him, apparently four other guys like him too. He told Gilbert that he is going on dates which each one because they wanted him to pick one of them who was the best choice. Gilbert felt like it was a courting ceremony that the demons do. The rest of the supper was filled with idle chit-chat between the two.

"That was great; you really did not have to pay for me." Matthew said once they were out the restaurant.

"It was my treat. You know you are great company." Gilbert complimented.

Matthew blushed, "Thanks, you were too."

"Can I walk you home?"

Matthew blushed even harder, making his cheeks burn, "No one ever asked that before…so I'll...take up on your offer."

Even though it was dark and the only lights were the street lights Gilbert could tell Matthew was blushing, "Thanks."

"We have to go through the park to get to my apartment. I just moved here about two months ago and I found that going through the park was the shortest route."

"Alright let's go."

Matthew slowly reached for Gilbert's hand and lightly gripped it when he found it. Gilbert was shocked when he felt Matthew's hand but squeezed it back. He looked at Matthew to see he was covering his red cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie. It was cute to him, it fitted Matthew. When they reached the apartment entrance Gilbert did not want to let go of Matthew's hand.

"Can…can we do this again sometime?" Matthew stuttered.

"Yeah, I would like that. It would be fun." Gilbert smiled.

"When can I see you again?"

"I'll be around for the next two months so you'll see me around. Next time you see me we'll set up the next date"

A smile broke out on Matthew face, "I'll like that." Matthew eyes darted back and forth before he did something that stunned Gilbert. He kissed Gilbert on the cheek leaving him stunned on the steps, "See you later." He said darting into the building.

A grin the Cheshire Cat would be proud of broke across Gilbert's face. He set off to find an alleyway away from on lookers. As soon as he changed forms Gilbert was flying in the sky meeting up with some of his other team members.

**~Twisted Love~**

Matthew quickly got into his apartment. He was breathing really hard. His mind was still confused on what he did. He had never done that to one of the guys he was dating neither less a total stranger. For some reason Matthew felt as if he could act himself around Gilbert.

"What just happened?" Matthew said out loud.

He dragged himself to the bathroom and shed his clothes. The cold water was heaven on his feverish skin. He was looking forward to seeing Gilbert again to arrange their next date. A million ideas for the date passed through his mind, each one better than the other. Something in the back of his mind reminded him of Gilbert.

_I have known him before haven't I._ Matthew thought leaning against the shower wall.

**~Twisted Love~**

"Gilbert, I thought you weren't going to make it." Antonio said once Gilbert walked through his friend's door.

"And miss this, hell no." Gilbert said plopping on the couch.

"How was your trip today?"

"I met a little birdie."

"Aye pray tell."

"He doesn't feel like a human. His presence is too pure to be a normal human." Gilbert said spread eagle on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no darkness in his heart, not even the littlest trace. It was like he was kept away from everything in the world so nothing corrupted him."

"What does he look like?"

"He has wheat blond hair about shoulder length and the brightest purple blue eyes I have ever seen. His body, the Devil does not even know what under those clothes. The way he acts is just…just…I can't think of the word but it is awesome like me." Gilbert closed his eyes remembering everything about the boy.

"I just have to see him one day then to see who mi amigo is crushing on." Antonio laughed.

"Who said I had a crush!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"By the way you are acting sums it up."

"Antonio your smile is creepier the usual today. Why is that?"

"Because mi amigo finally found someone he likes, even though he is human."

Antonio and Gilbert had a fun time that night. They drank until they passed out in the living room. That night Gilbert had a dream that he and Matthew were on a walking on a beach with the sun setting behind them. The water was a mixture of pink, orange, purple, and blue and it was lapping on the white moon colored sand. Matthew was hugging his arm the whole time they were walking down the endless beach.

Antonio woke up to pee and saw a large smile across Gilbert's face. _He must be dreaming about the boy._

**~Twisted Love~**

"I want my son found." The Queen shouted from the throne.

"Honey please quiet down." The king said beside his mate.

"Shut it you." The Queen snapped.

"Your Majesties we are trying to locate him as fast as we can but he moved locations so we have to search all over again. We have sent out search parties to look also." The guard said from in bowed position.

"Search harder." The Queen cried. "I want my little boy back."

"You are excused." The King said to the guard.

The guard rose from his knee and bowed to the ruling couple before walking out the room. The King comforted his Queen who was now crying hysterically. They always kept an eye on their son in the human realm; they made sure guards were watching him at all times. Now their son was MIA because he used an illusion to slip away undetected and they were worried sick about him. It was not like their son to move to another place once he was comfortable in one. They only hoped he could be found safe and sound.

**~Twisted Love~**

**This chapter was crap but I PROMISE it is better in the next chapter casue there is a date in there. A million internet cookies on who can tell me who the Queen and King are. Who is the prince? What is Matthew? How will the relationship progress between Gilbert and Matthew? What you might think may not be the right answer. **

**Okay people REVIEW casue it helps me with this story casue I am really scared on this one becasue I have no plans this is all by ear. I hope to see your reviews and you options on the questions above. ^J^ bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Damn this is late. For some reason I found this chapter easier to write then any of my other stories at the moment. It was proabaly that I wanted something happy in my life right now. I have been in and out the hospital for depression in the past month becasue of something that had happened this month with a girl at school. I am better now with the meds I am on and with the support of my family and friends. The name got changed to Mismathced Lovers becasue of what goes on in the strory later. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts from ya'll. I am going to stop rampling on and here is the second installment of "Mismatched Lovers".**

**Ivan: Phantom does not own anything except this stroy.**

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

**Family**

Gilbert flew back to Earth the next morning with a slight hangover. He landed in his usual spot in the alleyway and changed forms. With one hand he gripped his head and the other shielding his eyes from the morning light. He pulled out his book form his backpack and looked for his next target.

Two blocks away his next victim was lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, naked. Gilbert walked into the scene unnoticed by the police. The girl's name was Katelyn Groves who was a seventeen year old rape and murder victim. She was a blonde haired, blue eyed girl with a slim figure and a good attitude. Gilbert looked around and spotted the girl with her arms wrapped around herself, crying.

Gilbert pulled out a black cloak out his backpack and handed it to the girl, "Here put this on."

The crying girl looked up at him, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend." Gilbert said in a soft voice.

Katelyn took the cloak form Gilbert's outstretched hand. Gilbert helped her stand on her wobbly legs. She attached herself to Gilbert's sleeve. They walked out the alleyway unnoticed by the police and the bystanders. After going a few blocks away Gilbert turned into another alleyway.

"What is going to happen to me?" Katelyn asked.

"I'm not going to sugar coat it, you're going to Hell." Gilbert shrugged.

'What!"

"Don't worry it's not permanent. You're just going down for judgment. If you pass the test you will go to heaven."

"What if I don't pass the test?"

"You will stay in Hell in one of the worlds depending on your crime then get reborn after you served your time."

Katelyn pulled the cloak tighter around herself, "Oh."

Gilbert took his backpack off and set it on the ground. He walked up to the girl and put his hand to her heart. When he touched her chest she turned into a glowing orb of white light in his hand. He walked back to his backpack, unzipped it and placed the soul in the bag. Gilbert opened his book and crossed out Katelyn's name with a blood filled pen making a large 'X' over her name.

The whole day Gilbert walked around town getting weird looks from other people passing him by. It was noon when he took a break in the park. There were children playing on all the equipment. Their mothers were talking to each other about their day on the benches. One of the children ran past him to get a ball in the road. As the little boy went by Gilbert noticed a black line around his neck.

Gilbert never liked dealing with children spirits. They were so innocent, nothing should have happened to them. The thing that got to him the most was that they always reminded him of his little brother, Ludwig, who he left behind. Children were always sad when they left. Gilbert usually walked around with the child on his hip, calming the tyke down all day long.

He turned just in time to see a speeding car hit the child. He cringed because he heard the sounds of different bones cracking. It was a hit and run accident. The mother was crying and trying to get to her child but was being held back by the other moms. Some of the children were crying at the loss of their friend. A male bystander was on the phone with 911. Gilbert saw the child's spirit run to his mother but freaked out when he went right through her.

"Mommy." The little boy said trying to grab ahold of his mother's hand but failed. He spotted Gilbert and ran up to him and grabbed his pants leg, "Why can't mommy see me?" He cried.

Gilbert picked up the boy and placed his head on his shoulder, "Because you are dead."

"But I don't want mommy to be all alone now. Daddy is off at war so it was just me and mommy."

_Just like Ludwig_. Gilbert thought. "You are going to be fine. There is a place for you where there are other children playing." Gilbert started lightly bouncing up and down.

The boy's cries turned into sniffles, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have seen it before. I go there sometimes to get away. Playing with children is fun for me."

The boy started laughing, "You're weird mister."

"Hey I have a name and it is the awesome Gilbert."

"My name is Sebastian. Will you promise to come and play with me later on?" Sebastian said holding his pinkie out.

Gilbert grabbed the boy's pinkie with his own then rustled his black hair, "That I can promise." Gilbert said sliding the boy to his hip. "Come on I have a few other people to find."

The entire day Gilbert walked with Sebastian on his hip or by his side. He collected four more souls before dinner time came around. When he told Sebastian to stay somewhere he stayed and waited on Gilbert. On one occasion Gilbert found out Sebastian learned how to move objects so he was scaring a lady walking her dog to pass the time. He gave the boy a whip to the butt and a lecture on why he should not do that.

"I'm hungry." Gilbert said around seven pm.

"I'm not." Sebastian countered holding Gilbert's hand.

"Well you my small friend are a ghost so you don't need to eat. You will only get hungry when you are where you are supposed to and you will be fed well." Gilbert told him.

"Then what are you." Sebastian said looking up at Gilbert.

Gilbert looked down and stared into the boy's blue eyes, "I am a demon, one that collects souls and brings them to Hell."

"Hell! Why Hell?"

"That is where the judgment is. There is an angel down there that judges the souls. Your sentence to Hell depends on your crime. The worst your crime the longer your time is in Hell in the appropriate world. There are some people who will never get out no matter how much time. Children don't stay there long probably one hundred years at the most."

"So I'm not going to be there long."

"Nope, you will probably get reborn or go the heaven to be an angel. It all depends on what, I don't know."

"Gilbert." A new voice added to the conversation.

Said albino looked behind him to see blonde hair and blue purple eyes, "Matthew!" _Please don't see the child_. He thought.

"I was getting ingredients for supper and I ran into you." Matthew laughed.

Gilbert loved hearing Matthew laugh, "I said next time we meet we would set up another date."

"How about now, I am making supper so it could be a dinner date." Matthew said.

"Yeah that could work." Gilbert smiled.

"Hey what am I chopped liver." Sebastian shouted flailing his hands in the air.

"Sorry little boy." Matthew said smiling.

"You can see him?" Gilbert looked shocked.

"Yeah, I can see him. He is a ghost right." Matthew's eyebrows knitted together.

"How can you see me? Gilbert said normal people can't see me." Sebastian said letting go of Gilbert's hand and took ahold of Matthew's, which surprised both Gilbert and Sebastian.

"I'm not normal." Matthew said putting a finger over lips in a 'shushing' motion.

"Then what are you if you're not normal." Sebastian asked tilting his head.

Matthew crouched down and whispered into the boy's ear, which was covered by his hand so Gilbert could not see, "An angel." Sebastian's mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "Don't tell alright. It's our secret."

Sebastian nodded, "Alright, I won't tell."

"Thanks for including me." Gilbert pouted.

Matthew walked up to Gilbert and patted his cheek, 'You're welcome."

Matthew laughed when Gilbert puffed up his cheeks, which turned a color that rivaled his eyes. Sebastian grabbed one hand from Gilbert and one hand from Matthew and walked to Matthew's apartment. Gilbert was shocked to find Matthew lived in the penthouse of the most expensive apartment high-rise in the city.

"How the hell do you live here?" Gilbert said once they were in the elevator.

"Uh my parents own a casino. They gave me the apartment once the moved to a mansion on the outskirts of uh Vancouver. They still pay everything for me." Matthew explained.

"I've never been so high before I feel like a bird. Look you can see the entire city." Sebastian beamed.

"I love the view from the apartment." Matthew said looking out the window through the see through elevator back.

"Don't look out if you're scared of heights." Gilbert commented.

Gilbert still wondered what Matthew was. He told Sebastian but he would not tell Gilbert. Matthew's presence always calmed him down. There was something about the boy that got to him. He wished he could stay with Matthew far as long as he could even if he had to mark the boy if he had to. Marking Matthew would mean having sex with him and bury his fangs in his neck to release a specially made ink. Each demon had their signature mark. It was not a bad idea for Gilbert but he wanted Matthew to willing.

"We're here." Matthew said moving towards the doors.

Sebastian latched on the Matthew's pants leg as the doors opened. Gilbert's mouth dropped when he saw the apartment. It looked like he stepped into a movie star. They walked into the living room. The living room was red and while with black furniture. Sebastian was deposited on the black leather couch and Matthew turned on Nickelodeon which was playing SpongeBob.

Gilbert followed Matthew into the kitchen. The kitchen was white and gold. The counter tops were gray granite with cherry wood cabinets and table. All the appliances were stainless steel. Matthew was sticking his head in the refrigerator and pulled something out of it.

"I hope you like pancakes. If you don't I can make something else." Matthew said looking at Gilbert.

"Pancakes are fine. I actually haven't had any in a while." Gilbert said pulling out one of the stools at the island. "Hey Matthew can I ask you a question?" He placed his heated face to the cold granite.

"Shoot."

"Why do you live in this big apartment alone? Don't you want a wife and kids?"

"I don't want a wife, I want a husband. If it hasn't occurred to you yet, I'm gay. As for kids I can just adopt."

Matthew let the batter sit for a while so he stood by the island looking at Gilbert.

"What are you looking for in a partner?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew looked at Gilbert in shock; no one ever asked him that before so he answered truthfully, "I want a partner that won't look down on me and see me as his equal. Trust me when I say I would be a better bottom than a top and because of that I don't want to be treated like I'm fragile like a woman. My partner would want to adopt a kid or find a surrogate. He'd support my hopes and dreams. I want a lifelong partner and not just a fling."

Gilbert smiled, "You got some standards."

Matthew turned back to the batter and put some in the hot skillet, "Sorry for wanting a good man." He snuffed.

"What if I could be all that and more?" Gilbert asked taking his head off the island.

"What do you mean by 'what if'?" Matthew said looking over his shoulder to be Gilbert stand up.

Gilbert walked up to Matthew and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Because I don't like flings so I want a long, serious relationship. I would never look down upon my partner; they would be treated how they want to be treated. I do want children four to be exact, two boys and two girls."

Matthew's face turned tomato red and shooed Gilbert away, "I'm trying to cook here; I don't want to get burned."

Gilbert put his hands in surrender, "Alright I'm backing off."

Matthew continued to cook the pancakes under Gilbert's watchful eye. While Gilbert was keeping his eyes in Matthew, his ears were on the living room. From what he heard everything was fine. Gilbert went to the retrieve the butter and maple syrup from the refrigerator and set them on the table under Matthew's orders.

Gilbert took his first bite of his pancakes after putting the butter and syrup on them, "Mein Gott these are good."

"I thought you might like them." Matthew laughed.

Gilbert demolished most of the pancakes. Matthew had to eat faster than he usually did to be able to eat until he was full. They both did the dishes. Gilbert wiped down the table because he dumped his plate full of syrup.

"Hey Gilbert," Matthew asked form the stood on the island.

"What?" Gilbert answered.

"Are you really what you said you are?"

"I said I was what. I am confused."

"A demon."

Gilbert's lightly red cheeks paled, "When did you here that?"

Matthew rested his head on his arms, "Back on the street when you were talking to Sebastian."

"Ja, I am." Gilbert confirmed.

"Can I see?" Matthew asked.

Gilbert turned with a surprised look on his face, "Are you sure about that, I am not your stereotypical demon."

"I still want to see. I never saw a demon before."

"As you wish but don't blame me for anything."

White leather wings came out from Gilbert's back. His black pupils turned into slits once again. Fingernails and canine teeth grew to a point. Two small golden horns broke through the skin on his forehead showing he was a dominate male. His white tail grew back and wrapped around his waist.

"Happy now, you see." Gilbert said with his head down.

Matthew got off the stool and walked over to the demon, "You're even more beautiful than when I first saw you."

Gilbert looked at Matthew in disbelief, "I'm not. I don't see why people keep telling me that."

"Because you are even if you don't see it everybody else down."

Matthew walked around Gilbert once. His hand came and touched Gilbert's face lightly. The touch made Gilbert open his lidded red eyes and look into blue purple eyes. Matthew's hand went up and touched once of his horns. A demon's horns were sensitive so it usually hurt when they were touched but it Matthew it did not. Matthew walked behind Gilbert and touched his wing. Gilbert's wing moved on its own so it was stretched out to full length to allow Matthew to finish exploring. Matthew's steady hand went over the skin and bone. To Gilbert the touch was soothing; it sent a soothing relief over him. Unconsciously his tail wrapped itself around Matthew's lower arm.

"What's this?" Matthew asked walking back in front of the demon.

Gilbert unwrapped the twisted tail from Matthew's arm, "Sorry I'm looking for a mate so my tail has a mind of its own right now."

Matthew pressed his body to Gilbert's. With his head to Gilbert's chest he could hear the steady heartbeat of the demon's heart pick up. He wrapped his arms around the strong torso and his hands gripped Gilbert's shirt, just by where the demon's wing connected to his back. Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's shoulders with his wings following. Matthew felt safe wrapped in Gilbert's warm embrace. Gilbert's ears picked up on something.

"Sebastian what did I say about messing with objects." Gilbert yelled unwrapping Matthew from his embrace and changing forms before storming off into the living room.

"What happened?" Matthew said following Gilbert.

Matthew walked into a scene he thought he would never see. Gilbert was holding Sebastian upside down by his ankle, who was laughing. He was fusing the boy about not listening to him. Matthew noticed the channel was switched from Nickelodeon to Disney Channel. Gilbert started shaking the boy for not listening to him.

Matthew ran up and got Sebastian away, "He did nothing wrong."

"I told him not to use his object moving power thingy. He disobeyed me." Gilbert pointed out.

"Gil," Gilbert blushed at the nickname, "he did nothing wrong."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Gilbert nothing was hurt so it's fine." Matthew interrupted.

Sebastian started laughing, "What are you laughing at pipsqueak." Gilbert said.

Sebastian smiled, "It feels like a real family here."

Matthew blushed, "How?"

The boy pointed to Gilbert, "He is like the daddy," he pointed to Matthew, "you are like the mommy and I am like the child." He threw his arms in the air.

"Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "You don't find it weird that we are both guys."

Sebastian shook his head, "No, I have two mommies. They told me that it did not matter who people loved love is love so it doesn't matter. I don't care if I don't have a daddy."

"Don't you need a father figure though?" Matthew asked.

"You said your dad was in away at war." Gilbert said.

"My other mommy is out at war. She looks like a guy so I call her daddy. My uncle takes me for a whole weekend sometimes. We go hunting and fishing. It's not like I don't have a male figure in my life." Sebastian said hugging Matthew's neck.

Gilbert pulled Sebastian off Matthew, "Look you he's mine."

Sebastian started to try to get away from Gilbert's grasp. When he found out he could not get away he stopped and started to cry. Matthew jumped and snatched the boy away from Gilbert again. He moved to the couch and started rocking back and forth. Gilbert also moved to the couch and Matthew turned and put his back to Gilbert's shoulder. The trio watched television for hours until Matthew fell asleep against Gilbert.

Gilbert shifted Matthew a little so he could get up. He picked Matthew up bridal style, still with Sebastian on him, and carried him up the stairs. The hallway leading to the bedroom looked like a French aristocrat's house. He figured the door with the maple like of it was the bedroom. When he opened the door he expected to find a fancy room not a homey room.

He lifted the Canadian flag blanket and places the sleeping duo on the white sheets and pulled the blanket over them. Making sure they were asleep he went back downstairs to turn off everything. When everything in the apartment was off the moonlight was shining through the glass doors leading to the balcony. Gilbert undid the lock and walked out into the warm night air.

Something out the corner of his eyes caught his attention and his head moved on its own when a presence was felt. It was a group of demons flying around. By the presence he felt Gilbert came to the conclusion that it was a group of Finders searching for someone. When Finders came out it was to search for a rouge demon and when they found him or her they was stripped of their powers on the spot and sent to the deepest world of Hell.

Not wanting to be caught Gilbert walked back into the apartment and locked the door behind him. He walked back upstairs and shed his shirt. Gilbert did not like wearing clothes to bed, he usually slept in his boxers but he decided only to take his shirt off and sleep in his pants. After Gilbert took the glasses off of Matthew's face he lifted the blanket and scooted behind Matthew, spooning against the smaller man. He had to admit that it did feel like a family like Sebastian said. In no time Gilbert fell in a peaceful sleep with his "family" embraced in his arms.

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

**Hey Elizaveta Hedervary your close but not right. The questions are still out there for a million virtual cookies. Who are the King and Queen (rever to Chapter 1)? Who is the Prince? Those are the question, who can get it right. How did ya'll like my little sweet ending between the "family". I thought it was cute. Well a little recap Matthew told Sebastian he was an angel but did not tell Gilbert and Gilbert revealed his demon form to Matthew. Get ready for POSSIBLE SMUT in the next chapter and a horrible twist that will leave ya'll hanging. The updates might be irreaugler becasue of all the stuff I have going on with work, school, band, and the other stories but I will update when I can. I will leave you with Ivan, can you figure out his double meaning words?**

**Ivan: Bye-bye remember to review to get the story out faster ^J^ See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got some bad news, no this story is not going on HATIUS it is very much alive just very slow updates with the other 10 stories I am working on, 5 of which are going to be posted after one of these stories end. But there is no smut in this chapter just lots of imformation. I got like 3 PMs asking about demons so I put all the information in one chapter: mating, mates, what body parts mean , yada yada yada. Without furthur adiu the third installment of Mismatched Lovers.**

**Ivan: Do we even have to go over this. ****No warnings really just very slight fluff.**

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

**Breakfast**

When Matthew woke up he realized that he was not alone. He felt a large warm body pressed against his back and a smaller one hugging him. When he opened his eyes and looked down he spotted a puff of black hair. Last night's events came back to him. For once Matthew was happy not to wake up to a cold bed.

He removed Gilbert's hand from around his waist and took Sebastian with him when he got off the bed. Removing himself from Gilbert's sleeping grasp was one thing but getting Sebastian off was a job in itself. When he was able to pull the boy off he placed him with Gilbert and recovered them with the blanket. He watched Sebastian curl up to Gilbert's chest. After that was done he went downstairs to start breakfast.

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

Gilbert started to stir once the smell of cooking food reached his nose. When he was able to open his eyes he saw the bed was empty save for him and Sebastian. He got out of bed, pulled on his shirt then picked up Sebastian to travel downstairs.

The smell of bacon cooking made Gilbert's mouth water. He positioned the sleeping child in his arms so he would not be disturbed as Gilbert walked down the stairs. One he was in the living room he set Sebastian on one of the arms of the couches with a pillow and threw a blanket over the boy before walking to the kitchen. Gilbert saw Matthew standing by the stove. The smell in the room was heavenly.

"What are you cooking?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew jumped a little, "Oh, good morning Gilbert."

"Morning so what are we having?" Gilbert said sitting in a chair at the table.

"We are having bacon, eggs, waffles, and caramelized apples."

"What are you, a gourmet chief?"

"I work at a café. You're here today so it gives me a chance to cook like this."

"You're not going to make it easy for me to leave are you?" Gilbert said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I wish you did not have to leave. If you could stay I would love it. It felt nice waking up to someone next to me." Matthew said with a loving look that Gilbert could not see.

Matthew made sure the eggs were off the heat to allow then to finish cooking, the bacon was on a paper towel, the apples were in a bowl and the last waffle was in before wetting a paper towel. He walked over to Gilbert and started wiping his mouth. Gilbert allowed Matthew to treat him like a child. It was not until Matthew pulled away and showed him the black stained napkin that Gilbert started freaking out.

"I can explain." Gilbert stammered out.

"Good morning." A tiny voice said going right through the kitchen door.

"Morning Sebastian," Matthew said

Sebastian stretched out his arms to Matthew, "What time is it?"

Matthew picked up the boy, "Around eight."

"Can I go watch TV?" He gripped onto Matthew's shirt once he was up.

"Yep, let's go." Matthew spun around making Sebastian laugh.

Matthew walked into the living room with Sebastian and threw him on the couch. Sebastian laughed when he hit the couch. Matthew covered Sebastian's smaller body with his and started to tickle the smaller boy. While Sebastian recovered from his laughing fit Matthew turned on the television. When the laughing boy quieted he pulled the blanket over him and snuggled into the couch. Matthew walked back into the kitchen and saw that the table had been set.

He smiled, "You know I gave you a bigger portion than me. I don't have a big stomach."

"Oh, sorry" Gilbert said.

"It's alright." Matthew said correcting the portion size.

Breakfast was full of talk. Gilbert talked about all the places he had been. Matthew loved hearing about all the placed he wished he could go. He told Matthew what he usually did every day. The demon was excited to know more about the human.

He found out Matthew was the youngest of twins. Matthew told him how he and his brother were like yin and yang. They were polar opposites but they used each other for support. Matthew was quiet and shy while his brother was loud and sometimes obnoxious. Matthew told Gilbert how his brother was overly protective and was against him leaving home.

"So what was that black stuff on your mouth? You said you would explain." Matthew said picking up the dishes and bringing them to the sink.

"It was ink." Gilbert said joining Matthew at the sink with the glasses.

"Ink?" Matthew said rising and eyebrow.

"Demons create a specially made ink in their gums. The ink is used to mark ones mate after mating. For some reason each demon is born with their own mark that they give to their mate. Each mark is unique, down to the slightest detail." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matthew's waist. "I like you Matthew I really do. Sometimes it's hard being in the same room as you because I just want to throw you down and ravish you. You don't know how hard is for me, a dominate male demon that is ready to mate, to hold myself back."

"Why do you like me?" Matthew muttered with his head down.

Gilbert caressed Matthew's face from behind, "I'm guessing it's all in instincts. For thousands of years demons have been selecting their mates for beautiful and strong children. A beautiful face, "Gilbert's hand traveled down to Matthew's shoulders, "well-built body structure to help protect their children," he moved lower to the smaller's hips, "semi-wide hips to wide hips to make it easier to carry a child and easier in childbirth."

Matthew spun around fast with a light blush across his cheeks, "So I'm nothing but a baby factory for you. You don't really like me."

"Eh that's not right come on let's sit." Gilbert pulled Matthew to the table and sat him on top of it while he sat in a chair between Matthew's legs. He grabbed Matthew's hands. "The way demons and humans think of partners are two different ideas. Some of the concepts are the same but the overall idea is different. In a human relationship both partners are usually equal but in a demon partnership the submissive has all the power. The submissive picks the mate, chooses when to mate for the first time, controls when they have sex and many other things. The only thing dominates are used for are children and protection.

"Dominates are completely under the submissive's control." Gilbert placed his head on Matthew's thigh and looked up at him, "Demons are usually monogamous but there are acceptations. Sometimes the dominate's sex drive is more than the submissive can handle so they allow the dominate to have another submissive that the first submissive chooses."

"I thought you said a dominate can only mark once." Matthew said playing with Gilbert's hair.

"The submissive has a hormone that they don't use. After the dominate marks their mate they use all the ink their body made and it doesn't return. The hormone the submissive has allows the dominate's ink glands to produce it again. It is transfers to the other through a bite to the mating mark."

"Are you telling me this because you are looking for another mate?" Matthew's hand tightened on the silver hair, "I don't like sharing."

Gilbert noticed how the hand on his hair was getting tighter, "No!" He winced when Matthew's fingernails started scraping his head. "I'm still unmated, you can check."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Matthew's hand relaxed.

"You said you wanted to know more about demons."

"Oh yeah I did ask that last night." Matthew laughed. "Sorry for getting on your case."

"It's alright. You still want to know more."

"Yeah," Matthew said resuming playing with Gilbert's hair.

"Don't get mad anymore please."

"Alright, I won't."

"What do you want to know about?"

"Your tail, you said something about your tail having mind of its own."

"Yeah, a demons tail is sort of like a intimidate place. A submissive would usually keep their tail hidden under their clothes. A dominate would keep their tail out, usually wrapped around their leg or waist. When a dominate is dead set on a certain mate they would give a gift, usually a gem or flower. Once they show their possible mate they are interested they would follow them around. One submissive can have two to five dominates following him or her around. A dominate's tail would search out the submissive's tail as an intimate gesture. When the submissive picks their mate is when they allow their tail to drop and display it out in the open as a sign that he or she is called for. When the couple mates their tails intertwine. Their tails intertwineing is a symbol of their bond."

Matthew poked Gilbert's forehead, "What about your horns, do all demons have them? Yours are pretty small does that mean you are weak because I don't want a weak partner."

"No I am not weak." Gilbert explained popping off of Matthew's thigh and looking him dead in the eye, "How could you have so little hope in me?"

"It was a joke. I wouldn't feel comfortable about someone who was weak." Matthew said with a smile.

Gilbert pouted and rested his head on Matthew's thigh again, "That still hurt."

"Sorry didn't mean to make you feel bad." Matthew said stroking Gilbert's hair.

"Doesn't matter it still hurt my ego."

"Come on tell me."

"Alright stop shaking your leg. A demon's horn only show that they are a dominate. Horns are always small just for showing your status. Submissives don't have horns."

"Why are yours gold then?"

"Mine are gold because I am albino. Usually they are black like the wings and tail." Gilbert's head popped up because his ears picked up on something. "I think I have to go."

"Why?"

"I hear them calling."

"Who?"

The yelling got louder, "Yeah I really got to." Gilbert said walking towards the balcony.

Matthew grabbed him arm, "Why?"

"The others are calling for me. They are the rest of my group, they are looking for me. Apparently they must have noticed I wasn't there this morning so I must have stayed behind."

"What about Sebastian?"

"I'll come pick him up tonight and it gives me an excuse to come see you."

Matthew crossed his arms, "You're lucky I got today off."

"Thanks birdie." Gilbert said kissing Matthew on the cheek.

"Whatever." Matthew rolled his eyes and laughed.

Gilbert walked onto the balcony and changed, he looked back and winked, "See you tonight."

Matthew felt his face heat up as Gilbert flew away. He walked back into the living room and sat on the couch with Sebastian. The smaller boy crawled onto Matthew's lap and continued to watch television. For Matthew it felt good to have someone with him.

_Maybe I like Gilbert._ Matthew thought._ Yep, I like him._

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

"Birdie I'm back." Gilbert said landing on the balcony, changing forms.

Gilbert placed his hand on the doorknob and found it was open. He slowly opened the door and silently closed it behind him. All the lights in the apartment were on and the television was playing _The Fairy Odd Parents_. The sound of breathing was the only indication that there was a living creature in the living room. When he looked at the couch he noticed Matthew and Sebastian cuddled up on the couch with a blanket over them. A thought ran through Gilbert's head about if he had children with Matthew.

Gilbert gently shook Matthew's shoulder, "Matthew time to wake up."

Matthew slowly opened his eyes, "Welcome back Gil."

"I'm here to get Sebastian."

"Give me a second."

Matthew moved a little and kicked the blanket away from him. He stood up with Sebastian in his arms and passed him to Gilbert. The albino shook his head and grabbed the blonde's hand. He led Matthew up the stairs to his room. Gilbert led Matthew to the bed and got him to lie down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night birdie," Gilbert whispered in his ear.

"Night Gilbert," Matthew whispered before falling back asleep.

Gilbert covered the sleeping male with the blanket before removing his glasses and walking downstairs. He turned off all the lights and appliances in the apartment before walking out on the balcony. When he closed the door he turned around and looked at the sky.

_Too bad I have to leave; I would love to say here._ Gilbert thought.

"Gilbert come on." He heard his group call.

He quickly changed forms and took off into the air. When he caught up with his group they traveled back to Hell. He traveled to the Soul Hall to drop off the ones in his backpack. Children's souls were supposed to be taken to a different world of Hell by their collectors. He unzipped his backpack and watched the different color souls travel to join the others waiting in the hall.

When that was done he flew through the sky with Sebastian still sleeping in his arms. He located the cave close to a lake that was the entrance to the Children's World. Going though it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket in mother's arms. The feeling was soothing. Sebastian awoke to see a rainbow of colors pass by him.

"Wow, where are we?" Sebastian exclaimed.

"We were going to Children's World." Gilbert said just as they hit the end, "Ah, here we are."

Gilbert stopped and floated in midair. Sebastian's eyes turned as big as saucers. The world was covered in rolling plains in at least a foot of bright green grass in at least twenty miles in diameter if not more surrounded by a mountain range. A large clear lake was in the middle with a sunken town below the surface. Numerous trees of all kinds scattered the land with numerous play structures.

"Can I go?" Sebastian pleaded.

"This is where you will be staying." Gilbert answered flying towards the ground.

"Really, I can't wait!" Sebastian started fidgeting in his arms.

"Then hold on I'm getting to the ground." Gilbert said tightening his hold on the boy.

When they got to the ground they were welcomed by a smaller submissive demon with numerous children surrounding him. Submissive demons usually take care of the children in shifts because of their nature to nurture children, even if it was not their children. The submissive had long black hair tied in a red ribbon with bright green eyes. His body was covered in a long white shirt and black pants, with his feet bare and his mark shown on his neck.

The submissive held out his hand with a smile, "Ready to go."

Sebastian clung to Gilbert's shirt, when he was put on the ground he clung to the elder's pants and shook his head.

Gilbert tried to push him forward, "Go on no one is going to hurt you."

The children started to come from behind the black haired submissive and towards Gilbert. They started calling to Sebastian. Said boy's grasp started getting looser and looser. Soon he had let go and was walking to the other kids. Gilbert watched Sebastian as he took the caretakers hand and started to walk off. He looked back at Gilbert before letting go of the hand and running back to Gilbert.

Gilbert couched down and was tackled by a hug, "What are you doing, don't you want to go when them."

"I do but promise me one thing." Sebastian said against Gilbert neck.

"What, little one?" Gilbert said picking up the boy in his arms.

"Come back and visit me I'm going to get lonely, same with Matthew."

Gilbert pulled back and looked at him, "What about Matthew?"

"Don't you like him?"

"I do but why are you asking me this question?"

"Because he feels the same about you, you two would make a good family."

"I wish little one."

"Don't say that it could happen, just don't leave him he is already so lonely in that apartment."

"Trust me I won't forget about him."

"Pinkie promise," Sebastian said holding out his pinkie finger.

Gilbert took it with him own, "Pinkie promise."

**~Mismatched Lovers~**

**Believe it or not I actually wrote this chapter during my Mardi Gras break (which was the beginning of Feb. I just tired to keep updating the stories in order.I died a little on the inside. Kinda becasue I could not get the smut in this chapter. It will be in the next chapter though because that is how to plat goes. So the twist will come in the next chapter becasue of it. Sorry to disappoint ya'll. I thought I would get the smut in but then I but it on the Microsoft Word I got to my word limit for this chapter pretty fast, the infomation took longer than expected. So the smut AND twist will be in the next chapter. The question is will out there on who is the King, queen, and prince(s). Look forward to hearing ya'll answeres.**

**Ivan: Now go update your other stories.**

**Phantom: I'm working on it *gurmbes with feveriuslhy typing stories on coumputer***

**Ivan:She can be so hard at times. Bye-bye see you next chapter and review. *holds up pipe* Da.**


End file.
